Against Love
by Jaded Baby Blues
Summary: Tokio is an ugly child who is forced to marry Saito Hajime. They loathe each other and when Saito leaves for war, the hatred she has for him increases. She swears she will never stop hating him. -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1 A Deal to Strike

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters or the anime itself.

Author's note: I am sooo friggin' scared right now. My first fic ever! Gasps Go easy on me okay?

Chapter 1 A Deal to Strike

1864. Kyoto.

* * *

Saito came into the garden and an image of a little girl appeared before him. She was small, probably not reaching up to half his thighs. But what Saito could definitely point out about the girl was her sour face and scrawny body. She had an ugly yellowish color to her skin which made her look like a sick and dying creature. All in all, the girl was a hideous and ugly child.

Saito shuddered in disgust as he looked at the girl. He hoped this scrawny shrimp wasn't his betrothed.

Suddenly, a much older man appeared from the door of the expensive looking house. He was quite a tall man, though not as tall as Saito was, but tall nonetheless.

He was wearing a simple black robe and looked as if he'd just stepped out of shower.

This man was Kojuro Takagi.

"Hajime!How nice of you to come!" he greeted Saito, welcomingly.

Saito only nodded and didn't trouble himself to reply.

"I see you've already met Tokio, my daughter. She's the one who will become your future wife, Saito" said Kojuro, raising his voice a little so that the girl could hear him.

Tokio, who was plucking out weeds turned to look at her father. Then her gaze ran over Saito and she glared at him.

Saito wasn't taken aback by her rude glare although he was surprised to witness such an ill-mannered action, considering how polite the child's mother was.

Saito didn't really care much about manners though.

"I trust your marriage will give both our families the honor we deserve" said Kojuro.

He gave a sharp look at his daughter and Tokio immediately stopped glaring at Saito.

Again, not bothering to reply, Saito gave a curt nod.

Knowing full well of Hajime Saito's way of thinking, Kojuro decided to leave the two alone.

"Why don't you two get acquainted, then?" he suggested before entering the house again.

Saito walked over to Tokio who was busily digging the earth with a long stick. He thought Tokio was disgusting as she looked like a corpse rather than a living child. Saito had the impression that the girl would stay ugly for the rest of her life and the thought sickened him.

It didn't really matter if she wasn't beautiful, Saito didn't really expect a goddess in his future wife but the child didn't even looked healthy enough for anyone to come in physical contact with.

"How old are you?" asked Saito coldly.

"Ten,why?" replied Tokio not bothering to look at him. Her voice just as cold as his.

"It doesn't matter why!" said Saito, his voice growing in rage.

"What matters here is that I will not tolerate a wife who will disrespect me!"

"I am not your wife!" hissed Tokio, vehemently. She had finally turned to face him.

"I will _never_ be your wife and I sure as hell couldn't care less about it either! Cause, as far as I'm concerned, our marriage is gonna be a loveless one like my mum and dad's!"

Saito took out a cigarette and began smoking.

He had been surprised the girl knew of such adult matters when she was only nine years old. He was just as surprised about how rude Tokio could be.

Being a man of cool control, though, he did not show his feelings.

"You don't want to get married do you?" asked Saito, lazily.

"Of course not!" cried Tokio. "All marriages are bound to get broken up and loveless! It's in it's nature!"

After a moment of silence, Tokio quietly adds "I just have to do it because father told me to. And I can't disobey him…"

Saito knew how much Kojuro disliked Tokio. He could see it the man's eyes.

Some part of him wanted to pity the girl. But pity was not something Hajime Saito was familiar with.

"What an ugly and hideous child you are." He said in monotone."I've never seen anything as ugly as you."

Tokio kept on digging. She didn't think much about her looks and wasn't at all offended by Saito's insult. She knew she was ugly. Everybody said so.

"It doesn't bother me how I look like!" she said, defiantly, staring at the soil.

"But if it does bother you, I don't mind you going out with whatever women you can find, for all I care.We are definitely not gonna fall in love with each other so you might as well know it that I wouldn't care if I hear you going 'round chasing women like nobody's business."

Saito stared at the girl who continued digging a hole in the soil. She had something that put Saito in state of complete relief. No one in their right minds would ever consider going into bed with a girl as ugly as Tokio. And knowing what a lecherous man he was, Saito wished he could just simply show Tokio how grateful he was at her permission to fornicate with what ever women he so desired.

He smiled, a true and satisfied smile that he never showed anyone at all. Tokio could not see this smile however for she was still busily digging her beloved hole.

"I tell you what Tokio, why don't you and I make a deal?" Saito drawled.

At this, Tokio immedately stopped digging and she stood up for the first time since Saito got there.

"Yeah? What kind of deal?" she hissed. Tokio knew that deals were something serious and that when adults striked one it would mean their word. And she knew Saito was no one to fool around with. What ever his deal was, Tokio knew it would require her full attention on it.

"You and I both know that this marriage of ours is not going to work out as the way every one is expecting it to. So, I propose that we strike a deal of what are the terms the both us have to deal with when we're married. Why don't I start first?" Inhaling awesome amount of nicotine and tar into his lungs, Saito didn't even wait for Tokio's answer to his last question.

"I can sleep with whatever woman I desire and you have no objections against that." Saito smirked as he saw Tokio gave a disgusted shudder. She had an expression that seemed to be saying I can't believe any one would ever want to sleep with a serpent like you'

"That's all?" she asked boredly.

"I can smoke all I want" Saito added rather sternly. He waved his cigarette at Tokio knowingly. Tokio giggled, amused by his stupid gesture.

"I have the right to do whatever I please aswell, Saito-san" she said, eyes going seriously still. "I want to be free from any scoldings you might offer me."

Smirking a most satisfied Saito Hajime held out his hand.

"Let's shake on it then." he said gruffly.

Tokio shook his hand firmly, all the while staring into Saito's eyes with renewed hatred. Saito stared back.

When Saito left the Takagi house, he wasn't feeling at all dissappointed to know that his future wife was as ugly as mule. Or the fact that she had the knife-like tongue of snake as well as the manners of bitch.

Infact, Hajime Saito felt no negative feelings at all.The only thought that occupied his mindwas that how such a lovely woman as Nadeshiko Takagi could have given birth to so hideous a child.

* * *

Good, bad, sucks? 

Review me please!


	2. Chapter 2 Digging a Grave

**Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers! But anyway, here goes. I don't own any of the RK** **characters including the oh-so cool Saito! I do not own RK itself.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Digging a grave

The next morning, after the day Saito had come to visit, Tokio woke up earlier than usual. She had woken up earlier than her parents or the servants and that put her in a terrible mood. Tokio was too tired to throw a fit at them so the lazy idiots would wake up.

She felt as if her head had been run over by a train and so instead of yelling and screeching, she decided to go out into the garden.

Tokio looked around in the garden. It was big. Bigger than the house itself which happened to be quite large enough. But it was quite beautiful.

Tokio eyed the garden tentatively. Everything looked the same except-

To her surprise, the sight of the freshly dug soil made Tokio grit her teeth in violent anger.

That was the spot where she had dug when Saito had visited. The thought of the beast made Tokio's scrawny little body shook in anger and frustration. She didn't know why she was so angry. She had gotten her freedom in her soon to be marriage, hadn't she? She had gotten her way, hadn't she? So why was she so angry, now? Perhaps it was the fact that Saito thought her ugly?

No! Tokio shook her head vigorously. No! That can't have been the reason! She had heard so many times before of such insults her idiotic parents's friends could throw at her.

"_My ,what an ugly child!", exclaimed some of them._

"_I've never seen a child as ugly as her!", another would say._

"_Her mother is so beautiful! How on earth did she get this little monster._

And Tokio remembered how she had thrown a tantrum at them all. She screamed and screeched at and threw whatever her small hands could grab at that time.

Later, Tokio had gotten a sharp slap from Kojuro and from then on she did not dare throw any fits at all when there were guests present. But even so, Kojuro could not make his daughter stop hating his guests. Stop hating everything!

Because Tokio did hate them! She did!

Tokio hated everything and everyone thus, she seldom felt any feelings at all except for hatred, anger and grief. Oh yes, despite her constant anger and hate, Tokio did feel grief. In fact, she had experienced it quite a few times.

Whenever she thought of her parents great dislike of her, she'd feel a sharp pain in her heart. None of them had ever loved her…They had always been far too wrapped up in their silly little lives to have noticed that their child was crawling about the place. Or when she had spoken her first word, or perhaps even when she had cut her first tooth.

They had never cared! And Tokio was always saddened by the thought of their neglection.

But she had learned that when you felt sad the only way to stop it was to hate. That when you were in pain it was better to grit your teeth and take it all. She had become an expert to control her feelings when it became too emotional.

Except now.

Now Tokio felt another sharp stab of pain pierce through her heart as she stared bitterly at the earth .She didn't know why she felt it, she just did.

It made her so angry and sad at the same time that Tokio knew this was a moment to start letting out some of the emotions she was suffering from right now.

She grabbed the stick laying on the ground and continued to dig the hole she had been working on the day before.

Yes! She would continue to dig! She would dig her grave!

Kojuro was staring out he window in the middle of reading some documents. He couldn't figure out why he did, though and decided to meddle his thoughts a bit more in hope of trying to find the answer why his thoughts had drifted to another.

Suddenly, an image of his flashed into his mind.

There she was, Tokio, looking all sour and angry. She looked so ugly with her eyes burning with rage and narrowed lips stretched into a thin line. God! She almost looked like Saito for a split second!

How ironic was that? Considering that that was the man who was her betrothed.

Kojuro shuddered a little and forced Tokio out of his mind.

He hated his daughter and despised her even more so because of her rude and bitter persona. It wasn't that Kojuro was a cruel man. It was mo4e to the fact that Tokio was Nadeshiko's daughter.

The truth was that Kojuro had always hated his wife. And she hated him. But somehow, during their marriage, they had manage to make a child and to them it was the most disastrous thing that could have happened! Kojuro was devastated beyond words when he found out and Nadeshiko was outraged!

They did not want a child. They had never wanted a child.

When Tokio was born, Kojuro had tried to love her. He always knew that it was quite impossible but he tried and just as he had expected he could not love Tokio. He simply could not and the fact that Tokio was ugly made him easier to hate her.

Nadeshiko on the other hand had not bothered to even try to love Tokio. She had handed Tokio over to the servants and went about with her stupid life as if Tokio didn't even exist. She cared not of her child and focused only on her jewels and parties. Nadeshiko was far too absorbed in her beauty and used it to attract whatever men she could get to bed with her.

Kojuro knew this of course but he didn't care for he always knew what kind of woman Nadeshiko was. Women like Nadeshiko were beautiful but only on the surface. Who knew what lay beneath the pretty face was an ugly soul.

Nadeshiko knew what kind of a man Kojuro was aswell. Men like Kojuro were wimps. Fearful of their own shadows! Never able to speak what was truly on their minds. They were pathetic creatures who seemed to need people's protection all the time.

And so they hated each other.

But though their lives were as sad as dead, nothing could be compared to Tokio's sad fate.

And to her it was all their fault!

So here she was digging up her own grave. She felt as if her marriage to Saito was like signing up for an execution! She felt like within a few years she would be married to Saito and that was when her life would turn into a living hell.

* * *

**I made some editing done here. I will do so for my 1st chapter aswell. I know I shouldn't have updated during my sleep time but I knew I just had to update. Ahhhh...What with there being so little reviewers I felt like I owe it to them! **

**Thank you to all of ya'll who reviewed my fic! You guys made my day!**

**Thanks a whole bunch to Valianor's Twilight and Onhiro and my buddy External Darkness. I wuv you guys! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Muah! Muah!**


	3. Chapter 3 Fires of Hate

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK or any of it's characters. So sad for me, eh?**

* * *

Chapter: Fires of Hate 

It was at night and it was a cold night. But it wasn't so cold at some places of the world….

What was that smell? What was that sound? Tokio had gotten up dizzy and annoyed in the middle of the night. Someone or something was making horrid noises and therewassomething that smelled really badly

Tokio stumbled out of her room and stared around at the insane scene that was taking place before her eyes!

Everyone was running and screaming! And fire was everywhere, spreading and burning everything as it grew and grew. Burning out clouds of dark, black smoke.

Tokio ran into her mother's room to find out where her mother was amongst this chaos. What Tokio was about to see however was something her childish eyes were not prepared for.

Nadeshiko's naked body was sprawled, dead on the floor of her room. Her body was drenched in blood and it looked as if she had been stabbed repeatedly on her upper torso.

Tokio wanted to scream but she felt her throat choking up the smoke that was clouding around the whole house. She had forgotten she was asthmatic! Tokio had always had breathing problems and the smoke was definitely not helping

She franticly searched for an exit but every door or path seemed to be covered in fire. Everything was on fire and people were running all over the place. All the servants seemed unaware of Tokio and if they did they did not care. The servants hated Tokio so they did not see any point in saving the pitiful child. Everyone was far too engrossed in saving themselves. None would bother to stop to help another.

Tokio felt her eyes beginning to water and she made futile attempts to catch her breath.

She felt her lungs getting clogged up with smoke and she began to panic.

What the heck was going to happen to her? Was she just going to die like this? This can't be happening!

She tried to breathe again. Nothing came! Oh god no! She needed air and she needed it now or she would die!

And then suddenly Tokio felt a hand clasped itself onto her mouth. She turned in a panic to see who it was and found herself staring at two piercing amber eyes. And she knew who they belonged to.

Without wasting another minute, Saito grabbed Tokio and carried her out of the burning house.

As soon as he had managed to carry her to a more distant place, Saito put Tokio down. He watched as she struggled to breath and after about twenty minutes or so her breathing started to even out.

"What…happened ?" Tokio panted.

"Your ahou mother brought back an Ishin assassin to bed with tonight!" growled Saito.

"An Ishin spy?" gasped Tokio.

Saito only gave another growl and searched for his cigarettes.

Tokio just stared at him as he began to smoke.

"She….She got an Ishin spy to come to our house?" Tokio repeated dumbly.

"What part of your brain is missing, hun, Tokio?" Saito said, his cigarette already in his mouth. "Do I have to repeat myself again?"

Tokio immediately snapped out of her thoughts when he asked her this. She stared at his face in disbelief. Tokio felt like slapping him but decided not to. Instead she ignored his obvious insult.

"What happened to Otoh-san then? What happened to Otoh-san and…and the house and all?" she asked, her voice almost choked at her own words out of panic

"The Ishin slept with your mother and stabbed her through the heart repeatedly….," said Saito casually. The whole affair seemed like an everyday incident to him. Something like laundry.

"Then he got to your father and chopped his head off!" Saito continued, Then he set the house on fire and left."

Tokio listened in horror at his words. Chopped her father's head off? It was something so sickening and Saito explained it all in such a bored manner! His attitude shocked her!

"How'd you know….That I was there?" asked Tokio.

She didn't love her parent**s **and so their deaths did not bring her any grief. But, it was still a shock to discover that she had no one else in the world. No other to provide for her. And what with the house burning down, there was no other place she could stay.

Saito studied the girl in surprise. He had expected the girl to drop to the ground and weep for her dead parents. But remembering suddenly of her great dislike towards them, he stopped his gaze.

"We received information when your mother was at the party for the New Year's festival tonight that she had been seen with a suspect" said Saito.

"Turns out that suspect was a real Ishin spy after all, when we got word of what happened!"

Saito flicked his cigarette butt away and took out another one.

"Luckily for you I was patrolling around your house…..So it was easy to get your butt out of there." Saito added with a smirk.

Tokio looked about her. There was no one else around. If Saito was patrolling surely he'd be accompanied by his men?

"If-If you w-were p-patrolling…." Tokio stammered, Where the heck are your men?"

Saito smirked at her question. The little girl had brains. She looked like a corpse who'd just been dug out of a grave, yet luckily for her, her brains weren't rotten.

If, Saito thought, Tokio wasn't so horrid, he might learn to quite like her for her obvious intelligence. Too bad Tokio was spoiled through and through. She behaved like some empress or something.

"They are here, girl" answered Saito, averting his eyes to a direction in the dark alleys.

"Speaking of which…."

A young officer walked out of the shadows. He looked like a little boy not old enough to shave. But he carried a sword by his waist and he was wearing a Shinsengumi uniform similar to the one Saito was wearing. Tokio couldn't help but think how weak the boy looked.

"Captain Saito!" called the boy, smiling. "I trust that your betrothed is alright?"

Saito looked at the boy. "She is fine, Okita! Go get your men to help those ahou servants in that burning house!"

To Tokio's astonishment, she saw Okita beamed!

There they were in a middle of a crisis and this boy seemed to be taking it as lightly as if playing a simple card game! How could anyone be so happy at this hour and in this situation?

"We solved that out a few minutes ago, Saito-san!" beamed Okita. "There is absolutely no need to worry. We didn't manage to save all of them but there are still a few survivors. My men and I will personally accompany them to their homes."

Saito only snorted and continued smoking, leaning himself against the cold hard wall.

He looked as if he were deep in thought.

Then Okita turned and blinked at Tokio. He smiled and this time at Tokio.

"So you are Saito-san's betrothed, eh?" he mused out loudly.

Tokio didn't say anything and waited for Okita to go on. She knew what a boy as pretty as Okita was going to say. He was going to tell her how ugly she was. And Tokio waited for those words to fall out of his mouth.

Something about how pretty the boy was made Tokio suddenly wished she was pretty herself. She had never wished for looks but being in the presence of a pretty boy, Tokio suddenly felt self conscious.

For the first time in her life, Tokio was afraid to hear those cruel insults.

"You must be really scared!" Okita said sympathetically. "I'm sorry for your loss, but there was nothing we could do about it."

Tokio gaped at him a little, before answering. This was the first time anyone had not judged her by her looks! And from a pretty boy too! How puzzling!

"T-There is no need to feel sorry!" Tokio said, firmly. "I'm sure I'll be alright by myself!"

Okita smiled at hearing her words. Like Saito he was surprised to hear the girl speak about her dead parents without any sorrow. Okita knew better than to show his feelings, though.

"Is that so? Well, then, I guess I'll go back to my men now! Good night!"

And bowing to Saito he quickly left.

Saito turned to look at Tokio. He was thinking of where to put Tokio now that she had no home to return to.

It turned out to be a rather difficult subject……….

**

* * *

**

**So…how was it? Hoped it was alright?**

**Review me! Pretty please with icing on top?**


	4. Chapter 4 Decision Made

**Disclaimer: I don't pantown _pant _any of _pant _RK's characters_pant_or RK itself. Whoooooh! My gawd I'm sooo friggin' tired from writing out my debate text! **

**Shiiiitt! That is one loooooooong text! Forgive me I have been soooo busy lately due to the debate competition and homeworks! Forgive me!**

**My grandma has been in the ICU and is rather fragile at this point. I hope you all won't get so bored reading this chapter! I will try my very best to write a better chappy for the next one! I had to write it out since I know how it feels to wait and wait like an idiot for a next chapter of a fic! So specially written for those who are anxious! **

**Thanks a bunch to all those who reviewed me! I get warm and fluffy just reading them out! So thank you, thank you, thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 4 Decision Made 

Saito leaned against the wall, cigarette dangling from his lips, looking deep in thought.

He was wondering where to place Tokio now that her parents were dead and that her house burned down and he was beginning to lose hopes.

Why was it so difficult to think of someone who was willing to take care of a little leech like Tokio?

Then, suddenly a thought struck him! Minami-san! She would be the answer to all of his problems considering Tokio! Saito knew Minami would be able to take good care of Tokio, after all she did have twelve children herself, didn't she?

Minami was an above middle aged woman whom Saito had met when he had been severely injured on one of their Ishin hunts. Her husband, Taiji Matsuyama, was the one who had carried the injured Saito back to his house. And Minami was the one who had nursed him back to health and Saito was very grateful to them. Minami was the one who nursed him and Saito was very grateful to the couple for helping him. He held high respect for Taiji even before he saved Saito, and this was because Taiji was one of Kondou's very close friends. He had always seemed to be the honorable type, remembering to keep his word, honest when it comes to dealings. Saito had long before, decided that they were a decent pair, Minami and Taiji. Far too decent, in fact, to give them the tortures of caring for a child like Tokio.

Saito had noticed during his time of recovery at the Matsuyama's , how well Minami took care of her seven younger children. She was firm yet kind, her parenting resulting to well behaved children. The rest of her offsprings had already married and started out their own families.

Saito began to feel that Tokio wasn't good enough for such distinguished people. She was such a brat! But perhaps, with Minami's guiding, Tokio might be able to change.

She might learn a thing or two from the couple.

Tokio on the other hand, was growing more and more impatient with Saito's complete silence. At last, unable to control herself any longer, she snapped.

"Oi! You stupid old fossil! Are you just gonna sit there and smoke like a friggin' junkie?" she cried.

Saito ignored her and continued to stare at the wall while letting his mind ponder on what to become of Tokio.

It was bad that he had to involve the Matsuyamas but he couldn't think of anything else and Tokio being the rudest little bitch on the face of the earth was not helping matters. Who the heck would ever want to take care of an ugly and rude kid like her?

It was a rather a cold night and Tokio was starting to shiver. She didn't like Saito's not paying attention to her. Winds blew the dried leaves off the ground swiping up the dead ones still hanging on the branches and twigs of the trees. Somehow it reminded Tokio of a romantic scene in which young lovers would walk side by side.

Every once in a while Saito would tap his cigarette so the ash could fall and then he would continue his disgusting habbit. Sucking in whatever nasty toxics into his lungs.

Tokio only stared at him, her anger growing.

Why was Saito neglecting her? He acted as if she didn't exist! He was treating her just like the way her parents did!

No, no, no! It shouldn't be this way! Saito wasn't supposed to ignore her! Now, that her parents were dead, Tokio had thought that there would be no one to ignore her anymore. She had thought that now that her parents were dead, there would be no one left to ignore her. None of the servants ever ignored her, they were there to cater to her every whim! It was her parents who forgot her. How wrong was she to think that Saito would be any different.

Tokio could suddenly feel her emotions getting the better of her. It was becoming quite overwhelming. If she couldn't let her feelings out one way or another, Tokio thought she would go insane!

Saito, however did not notice Tokio's green eyes blazing in anger. He was still thinking what to do with the brat. Finally, deciding that there was no other way but to send Tokio to the Matsuyamas.

Tokio waited impatiently for Saito to say something.

'_If I wait another minute, I'll scream!'_

Luckily, for Saito, though, he had just finally decided within the exact minute. He flicked his cigarette away and dug his heel into it. Then, he looked down at Tokio and finally saw the girl's angry gaze. Saito smirked at the girl, happy to have vexed her.

"Well? demanded Tokio What are you going to do to me?"

"You" Saito said, pointing his index finger at Tokio, "Are going to keep your mouth shut while I take you to your temporary home!"

With that, Saito bent over and flung Tokio across his shoulder.

"What the-? Hey!" Tokio cried out when the wolf flung her.

Tokio started to panic as the position of her body made it difficult for her to breathe. She gasped out and dug her small, tiny fingers into the back of Saito's uniform.

"I-I can't breathe…" she gasped, frantically.

"Good! So you better not talk and concentrate on breathing!" Saito said, free from emotion. There wasn't even a note of sympathy in his voice. Naturally for war veterans like Saito, they didn't understand people who were sick. Perhaps he didn't even know that she was sick. He probably thought her breathing difficulty was something she did to get attention.

Tokio felt the tears whelm up in her eyes at the thought of living with someone as cold as Saito. He would never understand her sickness and would perhaps use it as a way to kill her.

_If Tokio started to choke, Saito would probably watch her choke herself to death._

_If she was left outside in the rain, he would leave her there._

_Perhaps even beat her!_

Tokio shut her eyes tight, trying to shut out the saddening thoughts of being Saito's wife.

She felt so unfortunate thinking of her fate. But now was not the time for that. Tokio immediately brushed her tears away and concentrated on her breathing.

Thank god some air filled her lungs at her first attempt to breathe.

After regaining her normal breathing pattern, Tokio was aroused to find out where exactly were they heading. But with her dfficulty of breathing, Tokio feel she was in any condition to ask questions.

Saito was grateful for the silence she was giving him. He didn't want to carry a screaming little brat that would scream the whole of Kyoto down! He knew the girl had asthma judging by the way she had tried to breathe when he grabbed her out of the burning house. It wasn't that he didn't pity her current state, now, slung over his shoulder, unable to breathe properly…But, it was just that he needed silence to clear up his increasing guilt that he felt every time he thought of burdening the Matsuyamas.

After a minute, Saito's pity for Tokio grew and he felt he ought to at least tell her where they were going.

"I'm taking you to a family named Matsuyama." Saito said.

"They will look after you temporarily until I find the time to move you in with me."

Tokio's eyes widened in shock. She quickly turned her head back to look at him.

"M-move in with you?" she asked in bewilderment.

Saito eyed her out of the corner of his eye.

"You'll have to since I do not want to burden the Matsuyama for very long" was his answer.

Tokio thought for a bit on what he had said.

"Does mean that you are going to marry me?" she asked quietly.

Saito smirked at her question. That was obvious.

"That is precisely what I meant!"

* * *

**Drop me a review, okay?**

**I hope that this chapter wasn't long and boring! It's just that with debate and my grandma being sick….It's driving me crazy! I might be able to update again as soon as I get the chance again!**

**Soooo sorry if I bored some of you to sleep!**


	5. Chapter 5 Minamisan

**Author's notes: My computer has been down and I'm friggin sorry! But now it's alright again! And I'm going to update! Yeeehaw! Hope this is good. (I fear it might be sucky).**

**To Trinity71: Thanks for your reviews! You were the one that pushed me to quickly get this chapter updated! If it is possible, I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I'm finished with this one!**

**To Valianor's Twilight: Hope you enjoy the update! I adore your fanfic! Every time it's being updated I'm like "_Ooooooh…! She's updated."_ Hope you enjoy my update!**

**To Onhiro: I am going to finish reading your fic! It will be on my holiday-must–do list! **

**To the rest of my readers: Drop me a review any time soon! I love reviews! No! Scratch that! I adore reviews! I get super happy when I read them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK or any of its characters. (Wish I could be bold and write ridiculous humor antics for my disclaimer about how I really am the owner of RK. I'm just not brave enough!)_Sigh!_**

* * *

Chapter 5: Minami-san

After walking for a few more minutes, Saito came to an abrupt stop in front of an old, small looking house. Tokio hoped to god it wasn't the house she was going to stay in. Although, she had heard from Saito himself that it was only temporary that she stay there, but cheap and old looking things were something her spoiled self wasn't used to.

"We're here…" said Saito, as he gently put her down.

"This is the place we're going to?" asked Tokio, wrinkling her nose at the house as if it was something that crawled out of a swamp.

Saito in return, of her evil comment, gave her a glare that only served as a purpose for Tokio to return the glare. They're eyes locked for a few seconds; none of them seemed to want to break the glare.

"You're a very rude little bitch, you know that?" Saito said in a tone that sounded none too polite at all.

"So why don't you just leave me here and stab yourself or something?" Tokio hissed viciously back.

Deciding to ignore her, Saito just simply turned his back to her and knocked on the gates of the shabby old house.

Minutes later, a woman appeared behind the gate. She looked rather aged but still quite attractive. Her long black hair was tied in a loose bun behind her head and her skin was smooth and fair. She smiled as soon as she recognized Saito.

"Hajime! What brings you here at an hour so late?" she asked brightly.

"Forgive me for arriving at such an inconvenient time, Minami-san. I had no way of giving you aheads up…Is Taiji home?" Saito's eyes seemed to wander into the small gap that revealed very little of the house.

"Uh...No, he's not home right now. He said something about a fire…?"Minami's gaze fell upon Tokio.

Saito followed her gaze and as soon as he knew what she was looking at, he cleared his throat.

"This is Tokio, Minami-san…Her parents died in that fire, she's the only one left besides a few more servants. Saito continued, calmly. "I'm so very sorry to barge in on you like this and at this hour Minami-san but may I have a word with you inside?"

Minami knew exactly what was heading her way and she didn't appear to be angry about it. She was used to taking care of children, all her life she had been taking care of children.

"Yes, do come in…" she said as she stepped back to make room for Saito to enter.

He bowed respectfully and shot a glare at Tokio before coming in.

Tokio just rolled her eyes.

"I know this is of short notice Minami-san, but I assume you understand the reason why I brought her to you?" Saito asked once he was sure Tokio was out of earshot.

"You want me to take care of her." Minami replied knowingly.

"Yes, well, you see, she happens to be my betrothed and once I have found a suitable place for her to stay, she can leave and not bother you anymore." Saito said rather hurriedly.

"I swear to you Minami-san, it will only be for a short while and I apologize tremendously for troubling you!"

"Hajime! Minami laughed Why do you sound as if your desperate? Is she as bad as the way you make her sound?"

"Worse! Saito growled She is the most disgusting, vile, rude little leech you will ever find Minami-san! I pity myself for being her betrothed!"

Minami just laughed at him.

"Well, let's see her then!" she cried excitedly.

Saito made a gesture at Tokio for her to come. She approached them with her usual dark expression; lips stretched into a thin line and eyes piercing angrily.

Minami's eyebrows shot up a bit seeing the girl's grim face.

Saito shot her a know-what-I-mean-look and Minami eyed Tokio with intrest.

"Minami-san, this is Tokio." said Saito in a bored voice.

"Tokio, this is Minami-san." Saito made a hand gesture toward Minami.

Tokio eyed Minami in a piercing gaze. She thought Minami was quite pretty and that fact somehow irritated her. She had expected a fat, cuddly, old looking woman with her hair going grey and face full of wrinkles.

Minami too, felt taken aback because of Tokio's appearance. The girl seemed to look like one of the ugliest children ever to walk the earth. There was nothing physically wrong with the girl; she just had an extremely frightening and _offending _stare. Her physique was also in a way, quite disturbing; short and scrawny. So scrawny, in fact, she was nothing but bones!

Despite disapproving of the girl's rude staring, Minami couldn't help feeling pitiful for the girl. She looked like there had been no one to ever care for her.

Tokio looked around her and the more she looked at the house, the more her expression grew disgusted. She felt the house was more of a hut than a house.

The problem with Tokio was that she'd always, always speak her mind.

"This is _your _house?" she asked Minami rudely, It's so _poor_ and _pitiful_! How could you ever live in here with all twelve of your brats?"

Minami gasped in shock as Tokio's every word fell from her lips. No one had ever spoken so rudely to her before. Minami had always been a person that almost everyone who knew her treated her with respect. She was also a person who treated everyone _else_ with respect, thus had never been treated otherwise.

Saito felt like bashing his head against a wall when he listened to Tokio's words. He also felt like bashing _Tokio's _head.

Instead of doing any of that, he remained calm and controlled. He simply walked slowly to Tokio's back and put his hands gently on her small shoulders. And without any warning whatsoever, he pinched one of Tokio's shoulders viciously.

The action was something unpleasant but because Saito did it in such a calm way Minami felt that there was no need for her to interfere.

To both Minami and Saito's surprise though, Tokio did not yelp in pain when Saito had pinched her like they had expected her to. Instead, she snapped her head back to glare defiantly at Saito. What surprised Minami even more was that Tokio's eyes hadn't even glistened in tears.

Still pinching Tokio's shoulder, Saito just bent his head and whispered to her ear.

"You will _not_ mock Minami-san or her house, or her family!" Saito whispered viciously, still pinching Tokio's shoulder. He didn't seem to want to let go too soon.

"You _will_ treat Minami-san with the respect she deserves _and_ you will obey her _every _rule! Do you understand?" Saito whispered viciously still.

Tokio just continued to glare at him. She refused to answer Saito because that would mean her tyranny would have to come to an end.

"Do you understand?" this time, he pinched her shoulder harder.

Tokio couldn't stand the pain her shoulder was causing her anymore, and she knew she had to agree with Saito in order for him to stop pinching her.

"Do you _understand_?" Saito asked again, this time his voice going dangerously still.

"I understand!" Tokio cried in a tired voice.

"You better or I'll see to it that you don't get treated nicely all our married lives…!" and tugging at her shoulder a little, Saito finally let go as if the tug he gave her was to end his warning.

Tokio stumbled a little when he released his grip on her. Once she regained her balance again she just tossed her head back and stared defiantly at Minami. She felt like it was entirely the woman's fault Saito had pinched her.

Saito just gave a knowing look at Minami. He hoped Tokio would keep her word when he had left. Minami was a nice lady and he felt she didn't deserve having to take care of Tokio what's more having to listen to her complains.

Saito bowed to Minami and gave a curt nod, signaling he was going to leave.

Minami bowed in return. She watched Saito as he walked out of her gates. The minute Saito was out; she turned to look at the little girl who was now her responsibility.

To her biggest shock, Tokio's eyes were welling up in tears! The girl was actually crying because of the pinch Saito gave her! It was shocking for Minami because Tokio had acted like there was nothing in the world that could ever hurt her.

Although Minami had felt that Tokio deserved the pinch Saito gave her. But now looking at Tokio's mouth stretched into an ugly thin line, her yellowish cheeks blushing, and her eyes flooding up with tears, it made Minami's heart ache with sympathy.

"Oh, child!" Minami cried, rushing to Tokio's side, embracing her. "Cry if you want to!"

The sentence made Tokio snapped up to face Minami in anger. She hissed at the much older woman, scaring the lady and making her take a few steps backwards.

"You think I'll listen to that old bastard?" Tokio screamed at Minami.

"You think I'll obey your orders and listen to you? Well, you're wrong! Because I won't! I WON'T, YA HEAR ME?"

And without realizing it, the floodgates had burst and tears were flowing down her face as she screamed. Tokio fingered her face tentatively and felt her moistened face.

She was shocked to see droplets of salty tears fall from her face. Tokio had sworn herself never to cry whenever faced with heartbreaking situations.

But it was different this time because it wasn't just the usual heart aching pain she was feeling right now, it was also from the physical pain caused by Saito's pinch.

Minami's pity grew even more for Tokio as she begun to understand her feelings.

"This… What the hell is this…? Why the heck are there t-tears o-o-on m-my face…?" Tokio's voice came all choked up from her own tears.

"I'm sorry, child…" whispered Minami, sadly. "I'm sorry Hajime hurt you like that. He really shouldn't have done that to you."

_The girl doesn't know any other emotions except anger and hate. Thus she acts on those emotions and lives through them. _

_There is still some part of her that isn't rotten yet, though. A part of her is just like any other child that craves love and care. There is still hope for her to change…_

This time, when Minami embraced Tokio, the small girl didn't push back. No one had ever hugged her before and the first act of kindness Tokio received tugged at her heart strings. Tokio knew that crying was useless and weak and that was why she had stopped crying for the past five years. But somehow being in Minami's embrace and letting her emotions rush out of her was so very relieving to Tokio.

_I'll take care of you, child. I swear to god I will. There will be no one and nothing to harm you as long as I'm alive. _

_I'll change you…… You shall be my daughter from this day on……_

**

* * *

**

**So how was that? Soooo sorry for the long update but I'll definitely try my very best to do much more faster updates, kay? I also hope it was pretty long, you know coz I kinda felt I owed it to you guys. BIG HUGE gomennasai! **

**Me: I really hope all of you enjoy this chapter.**

**Saito: I find your story really _pathetic _and _pitiful_! (Mimicking Tokio's tone)**

**Tokio: Aaawww….! I'm so glad I married you!**

**Saito: Of course your glad, my darling! However could you be otherwise!**

**Me: Why don't you guys go get yourselves a room, huh?**

**Saito & Tokio: Someone's jealous here… (Snickers)**

**Me: Oh! Shuddap! **

* * *


	6. Chapter 6 To question

**Disclaimer: Yes! I own Rurouni Kenshin! What are you going to do about it?**

**Real disclaimer: I was strolling a Pachinko Nude noodle model parlor in the nefarious zone, Hanging out with insects under ducting the CIA** **was on the phone, Well, (music, guitars), such is life. Ok, ok so I don't own RK. Ya happy? Sorry about the late** **update.**

**Author's note: You're all probably wondering why is it that I have suddenly gone on you guys. The truth is I don't know why. I've just gone through some very bad moments of my life. Some very dark ages I've been through. Like that horrid diet I went on, which led me to anorexia. I was stuffing my fingers down my throat and throwing up a lot after I ate anything that I considered fattening. I'm sorry for not telling you guys earlier. I hope some of you can understand what I'm going through right now……… So here's the update and I hope you enjoy! Any flames or angry revs or some improvement suggestions please hold up, 'cause I don't want anything to bring me down at this point, kay? Tell me later when I'm feeling better……Enjoy….**

On the way back to the Shinsengumi headquarters, Hajime Saito decided to stop by at Tokio's burned down house just to see if everything was going smoothly. He wanted to make sure his men did their work properly. Some of the recruits were extremely lazy and weak. They were pissing in their hakamas after just one day of practice with Saito. It was pathetic!

For Saito, checking up on his men was something he was known for. He did it regularly, every time he was given an assignment. To him it was his responsibility. And he took anything that was his responsibility very seriously. Saito made anything his responsibility a habit. Fortunately, his habits came quite naturally for him. He never felt like they were a burden.

Saito walked quickly towards the burnt house, his eyes following the great wafts of smoke trailing above in the night sky. The air of the night was cold and damp, as if it was near winter. The white wash painted on the rows of houses he was passing were peeling delicately, somehow making it look like the lizards crawling on them had chewed on them endlessly. The white wash had looked very much like white slugs in the damp air. How amusing were decaying objects, they seem to grab your attention when you had nothing to do but were easily dismissed the minute something else occupies your thoughts.

Lingering on sentimental nonsense was useless and Saito continued about his journey, forgetting any thing about white wash and crawling lizards. His thoughts were taking on another toll at the moment. Minami. Each step he took he silently prayed for the lady now that he's left his skinny, ill-behaved betrothed in her care. Saito had felt immense gratitude toward the lady and her husband and repaying their kindness by leaving Tokio in her care was absolutely no way of showing his thanks.

Saito also felt a tingle of irritation because he hated to burden any one but himself. If he were given a choice he would've liked to solve every assignment given to him by himself without the help of his subordinates. The real reason why he hated to trouble anyone was because he believed that it was a weakness that proved the human being's inability to take control of things. He hated limitations.

The wind hugged to his tall, lean frame as a swirl of dried leaves fluttered prettily in the pitch black night. Along with them, the peeling of the whitewash from the walls and gates that stretched as far the eye could see. The wafts of smoke was beginning to simmer down and Saito saw that he was getting closer.

When at last he turned around a corner, Saito could hear the muffled sobs and wails coming from inside the half burnt gates. A woman, most definitely a servant, was crouched down on the ground, sobbing hysterically at a crisp black corpse lying on the grass.

"Why?" she sobbed as fresh tears fell from her ashen face, "Why did you leave me?"

After staring at the sobbing woman, Saito could make out that she was probably in her late thirties and that the corpse she was sobbing at was most likely her husband. Despite being stared at the woman paid no attention whatsoever at him. She just continued sobbing like a wreck in front of everyone.

Saito looked away in disgust. It was weird why human beings won't let the dead simply go? They were always weeping about some dead lover or some dead family member. None of them could ever accept the fact that it was simply the end for the deceased. And that everyone dies any way. It was so very common for humans to linger in the past.

There were other screams too. And they belonged to his men. They were shouting out orders at the dumb-struck members of the staff.

Saito wanted to know the progress of their work. They didn't look like they were getting anywhere. The sense of growing annoyance crept up Saito. He looked around to find a victim.

"You!" he barked at a gangly thin youth. "Come here!"

The youth trembled a little at being called by this ferocious man who happened to be in charge. He was clearly trying his best not to run away! The boy looked about him in hopes of discovering that it wasn't him Saito had called but some other unlucky boy.

Unfortunately for him, reality came crashing down in his ears.

"Yes, you! The tall lanky one with the scruffy hair!" Saito barked at him. "Come here!"

Sighing, the boy came sauntering up to Saito, trying his best not to look away in fear.

"What the hell have all of you been doing?" demanded Saito. "Why are these servants still standing around like ghosts?"

"W-we have tried to order them to move out, sir!" the young man stammered nervously.

"Well, then, it's obvious you're not trying hard enough…" Saito muttered under his breath. He looked around again only to see most of his men shouting out orders and some of them were trying to persuade the servants to leave.

He turned his attention back to the boy.

"I want a word with the rest. Get them here immediately!" he told the boy sternly.

The boy nodded and scurried off quickly.

Saito turned to look at the workers once more. He sighed.

This was going to be a long night……..

When Saito finally managed to get everyone of the members of Tokio's household to go home, he slowly made his way back to the Shinsengumi head quarters.

Walking slowly as the cold moist air clung to his tall frame. At least this time he wasn't alone. His men were tagging along behind him. Most of them exhausted from the hard work of moving every one out of the burnt house.

Once they reached their home, Saito dismissed them and made his way up to his room.

Climbing up the stairs, he heard footsteps running towards him.

Saito looked up at the top of the stairs and groaned aloud. Standing there at the top of the stairs was Okita Soushi. And as usual he was smiling maniacally.

"What the hell do you want, Okita?" Saito demanded. "I've no time for your stupid remarks!"

"Of course you don't, Saito-san! I was only about to say that I think your betrothed was rather cute!" said Okita, innocently.

Saito snorted. "I certainly don't need your opinion of my betrothed, Okita! Now get the hell out my way you little wimp!"

Saito shoved Okita none to gently as he walked into the hallway.

"I'm very curious about your little woman though. She makes me wonder why she's become that way" Okita continued, catching up to Saito.

"Don't you, Saito-san?" he asked casually.

"Don't I what?" Saito barked in irritation.

"Wonder what made her so angry and mean?" Okita replied patiently.

Saito almost stopped walking when he heard what Okita had just said. Truthfully, Saito hadn't bothered about why his bride to be was so vile. He never questioned why a person was evil either. The men he had killed had never aroused his curiosity as to why they had become what they were.

Saito stared at Okita in annoyance. The whelp was always making him look at things in a different light. And strangely enough the whelp sometimes made sense.

"No!" Saito said simply. He had reached his room and stomped in side it.

"I suppose there's no good night's kiss for me then?" Okita asked in mock disappointment.

He got the door slammed in his face for that, but Okita didn't mind. He smiled at the shut door.

"Good night, Saito-san."

Then he turned and walked to his room. Saito's tolerance for his betrothed was sure to get better now. At least, now he would want to know something about his betrothed.

Happy with himself, Okita slept peacefully for the first three months.

**Please remember, NO suggestion reviews! Please respect my wishes for at least a few weeks, aight? Can anybody guess what song I was singing in my real disclaimer? It's not that hard! Here's a clue: it came from a movie staring one of the most hottest Hollywood couples right now! Guess, guess!**


	7. Chapter 7 Snow dragon

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK or any of the characters in it. Yada yada yada! _Ja, ja, oiu, oiu, si, si!_ You all know this already!**

**Authoress' note: Big huge sorry for the very late update! I'm so embarrassed when I read about the reviews I give out to people! "Please update soon!", "Keep writing!" and etc. But you see, I had to study for my end of term exams and I was never allowed to go near the computer!! ****It's also fasting month so I've been really tired! **

* * *

Chapter 7. Snow Dragon. 

As the morning light shone in through the windows, a small figure started to snuggle deeper into the covers that covered her. It was a beautiful morning, bright sunshine, blue sky, singing birds on flowering trees, but the little figure refused to get up and face the day.

This little figure was none other than the hateful little Tokio. She knew the sun was up but there was something unpleasant that was nagging at the back of her mind. Something she didn't want to remember.

Tokio squirmed in her futon as one hot, bright ray of sunshine hit her directly on the face. Turning her head to one side, she tried to remember what it was that upset her so much. It had something to do with yesterday. It always did.

Turning onto her other side Tokio suddenly winced in pain. The jolt of the pain immediately refreshed her memories and brought her back to what had happened last night-the fire that burned down her house and her parents! Tokio also remembered the cause of the pain that was spreading on her shoulder. Saito had pinched her viciously there and Tokio didn't know which was more painful; the memory or the pinch itself.

Yanking her yukata down, Tokio took a look at her shoulder and saw that it had turned blue black in colour. Giving an angry sigh, Tokio threw up her covers in frustration and sat up in her futon. Minami, the lady she had met yesterday, was the one who had given her her yukata and Tokio felt something for the woman she had never felt for a person before. Gratitude was something Tokio was not familiar with and she was feeling that for the lady. Tokio, however, did not know how to thank someone.

Tokio sat in her futon as she looked about her.

The room she was in was extremely well kept; clean and equipped with small but solid furniture. The room wasn't big but neither was it small and was decorated prettily. There was a slender glass jar of purple orchids on a small desk by the window and the walls had lovely paintings of flowers and sceneries on them. It was obvious that the room was done by a woman or belonged to one.

Whichever it was, Tokio was not pleased by it. The room only made her pissed.

Being such a neglected person, none of her parents had ever bothered to help decorate Tokio's large room. Instead, it was the servants of her household who had been in charge of that. Her parents had left it all to the servants to decide what to do with the room; all they had done was provide the servants with the money needed.

And as a result, Tokio's room had been dull and plain. No flowers could ever be seen on her bulky desk and Tokio had never thought of asking the servants to do it.

Tokio looked away from the flowers in the jar and looked out the open window. There were birds singing melodious little songs on the big flowering tree that was just beside the window.

Walking towards the window, Tokio shouted at the birds.

"I'm awake now, you know! So why don't you just shut up!" she cried.

Suddenly Tokio could hear the shoji being pushed open.

"Gosh! Now that's anger!" gasped a voice from behind her.

Tokio whirled around to look at the person who had spoken. She saw a pretty girl, about her age with long silky brown hair and honey tanned skin holding a tray that was filled with what Tokio guessed was her breakfast.

The girl smiled at Tokio when she noticed Tokio's gaze traveling to the tray she was carrying.

"I brought you your breakfast! Okasan said it's not the best tea I've made but it was short noticed!" the girl laughed warmly. Her laughter was quite beautiful; syrupy and sunny. Like a cup of golden sunshine had been lodged in her throat.

"I wasn't expecting any visitors this early in the morning…" the girl began to trail off as she started to kneel down to place the tray on the floor.

"My name's Yuki by the way. Okasan named me after the snow…" she said as she made a gesture that invited Tokio to eat.

Tokio simply stared at Yuki icily. Then she turned her head and refused to face Yuki as she spoke to her.

"I'm not hungry!" was the cold reply she gave.

Yuki was no ordinary little girl. She did not get offended by Tokio's cold answer. Instead, she looked at Tokio in shock.

"Not hungry!?" she asked in disbelief "Why, girl, did you eat something already?"

"Are you deaf or something!?" Tokio snapped rudely "I said I wasn't hungry so I'm not! What's so difficult about that to understand!?"

Most people would get hurt if not intimidated by Tokio's rude language but Yuki was not one of those people. She stood her ground and wasn't the slightest bit afazed.

She gave a casual shrug as she picked up the tray and made her way to the shoji.

"Suit yourself, girl. Just don't blame me when your stomach's rumbling!"

Tokio snorted at that. Yuki made her way out and bowed to Tokio before she closed the shoji.

Tokio continued to look out the window. Unbeknownst to her that Yuki and Minami were talking about her in the kitchen.

"Okasan! That girl is a snake! She's deadlier than a tiger and twice as mean!" Yuki cried out as she began complaining to her mother, who was cleaning the dishes.

Minami sighed before answering her daughter. Yuki was always a bit hot tempered. It was difficult for her to just be understanding to people like Tokio.

"Yuki, please be more understanding to that girl. She's just lost her parents in a fire yesterday" said Minami as she wiped a plate dry.

Yuki blushed at Minami's answer. She had forgotten that Tokio had lost her parents only yesterday.

"You also said she was betrothed to Saito-sama…" Yuki said slowly as she recalled whatever else her mother had informed her of the girl.

Minami nodded, pleased that Yuki had listened to what she had told her about Tokio.

"Yes, she is".

"I think she suits him!" Yuki said finally, after thinking a while.

"And why's that, Yuki?" asked Minami, curious to find out what Yuki would say.

Without hesitation, the young girl replied confidently, "She's like him in a lot of ways! She even _looks_ like him!"

Minami laughed at that. Trust Yuki to make you laugh. Besides being quick tempered, Yuki was also funny at times. And in this case, Minami couldn't help but agree; Saito and Tokio did resemble a lot to each other.

Wiping the last dish dry and clean, Minami turned to look at her daughter.

"Be nice to her, Yuki-chan! Just be patient and hopefully she might start to open up to us…" her eyes twinkling as she said this.

Yuki blinked at her mother for a few seconds, and then she broke into a grin.

"Hai! Okasan!"

"That's a good girl!" Minami said smiling brightly, "Now, why don't you get little Miss Grumpy-kins out in the garden for some fresh air?"

Nodding happily, Yuki shot out of the kitchen to get Tokio.

She found Tokio right where she had left her; standing by the window, looking out to the garden.

"Come on!" Yuki grabbed Tokio's hand and pulled the girl out into the garden before she could manage to breathe a word.

"B-but! I hate going outside!" Tokio protested.

Yuki ignored her as she continued totug at Tokio until they reached the garden. Tokio looked around her and was momentarily in awe. The garden was quite beautiful; it had a koi pond, and lovely patch of blooming flowers.

Yuki bent down to sniff some of them and Tokio saw her closing her eyes as she did so, as if she was savouring the scents.

"They're pretty aren't they?" she asked Tokio, fingering the flowers gently.

Tokio blushed and looked away, nodding her head once.

"I really like playing outdoors! You can watch the caterpillars wrap themselves up in their cocoons and grow into beautiful butterflies…Hear the sparrows sing in the sky…" Yuki trailed off, caught in her imagination.

Then she turned and asked Tokio, "What do you do for fun?"

Glancing at Yuki, Tokio took her time answering the question.

"Nothing really. I like to read, I guess…" she muttered stiffly.

Yuki stood up and smiled at Tokio in a new light. She liked reading as well and thought that it was an extremely beneficial hobby. But Yuki didn't even need to know what Tokio's hobbies were to find out if she were smart. Even an idiot could tell how clever Tokio was just by looking into her cold, green intelligent eyes.

"We've got a huge library in our house at the back" informed Yuki, proudly.

"You can always go there if you like."

Tokio didn't reply. She didn't know how to so instead, she just kept her lips pursed.

Not long after that, a cry rang out from the house. It was a baby's cry and Yuki dashed in to answer the call. She emerged from the house a second later with a small child in her arms.

Tokio's eyes widened to size of saucers as she gaped at the baby Yuki was holding in astonishment.

"What's that!?" she cried, taking a step closer to look at the baby.

"What? Oh? This?" Yuki asked, looking from Tokio to the baby."This is Ryu. He's four months old!"

Toki's eyes, which were already huge enough, seemed to grow just a fraction more. Her mouth made a small 'o' shape.

"Four months old?" she echoed.

"Yeah… Never seen a baby before, Tokio?" Yuki asked teasingly, although she knew Tokio realy hadn't seen a baby before.

"Mmm.." Tokio blushed, but her hands were already reaching out for the baby's.

Ryu clasped his small starfish hand round Tokio's fore finger the minute they came into contact. Tokio gasped in delight. She looked at his hands; delicate and perfect. Then she turned to look into the Ryu's face and saw the gentlest eyes she had ever seen.

"He likes you!" Yuki nodded in approval.

Tokio snapped out of her fascination with the baby and wrenched her hand out of the baby's palm.

Blushing furiously, she turned and looked the other way. Yuki laughed at Tokio's reaction.

"You're a right queer one, Tokio!"

And '...' was Tokio's reply.

01234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

_'Minami-san, forgive me for bothering you again but I would like to visit you this afternoon. I apolagise for the inconvenience this may cause you. I have some things to discuss with you and my betrothed privately.'_

_Faithfully,_

_Saito Hajime_

Minami reread the note again and folded it carefully in her hands. The messenger boy had brought it minutes ago and she most curious about what it was that Saito wanted to talk to her about. She could understand why he would wish to speak to Tokio as they obviously needed to sort things about their future as husband and wife.

Thinking of the girl made Minami wondered for a moment what would her reaction be like if Saito suggested something that didn't suit her. What a nightmare that would be!

Chuckling silently, she made her way to the girls to inform them the news.

* * *

**PS: I hope you all like the update! Currently working on the next chappy so wait for it , aight?**


	8. Chapter 9 Strike II

**Disclaimer:** I don't wanna say it! Nope! No way in hell can anybody make me say it! (Hiei: Nobody? What about me, dear baby blues..?) Sighs…Okay! Anything for Hiei-chan! I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's bubbly set of characters…..

**Author's notes: **I would like to dedicate this chapter of AL to all of you who reviewed me! Thank you ever so much for taking the time to doing something as sweet as that! You guys made me the happiest girl alive the day I received tons of reviews in my inbox! Lol! I would also like to say sorry for being such a pathetic sort of person! I mean, come on! Sure reviews boost up your confidence and all but I couldn't very well feel like writing just because you guys pestered me now could I? So thanks to all who reviewed me! And the anonymous reviewers thank you ever so much!

**OhSoBang:** Thank you so much for the review! Hang buat aku gila punya happy time tuh! Trimas bebanyak! Err…hang kenal dak mana-mana orang dalam yang Melayu? Bagitau aku nanti, buleh aku gi usyar-usyar nanti!

**Hahaha1984: **Ya got your wish my friend! I'm finally updating and it's all thanks to you guys who read my stuff! SaitoxTokio is a cute pairing, eh? Winks

**Anon:** Man, I feel like talking to Anon from Law of Ueki…Ha ha ha! Anyway, thanks a bunch for reading and reviewing me! Love all of ya!

**Yayy!!:** Thank you for the review and for understanding writer's block! I really did wish somebody would have!

**Ja'an: **Thanks for the review! You were so good! I mean, I had really hoped that you guys wouldn't pester me because if I rushed I didn't think my fic would be any good….I know I said it but I was really hoping to get back the inspiration of writing again. Thanks for the advice! And please keep reviewing!

**Richie: **Aheh he he heh heh…..Sweat drops! Yup! I'll finish it! But I won't be able to within this year and the next! HUGE examination, see? I've got my SPM to do and I won't be able to touch the computer at all! But I promise I'll do it as soon as I've finished SPM!!!!! Please don't kill me! Sweat drops again!

**Veed:** Ah…so ka! Right, I know some people are really lazy to review but I try really hard not to do that coz I understand how an author must feel like when nobody reviews! Ha ha ha! Thanks for the review!

**Firenseye:** Thank you for the review! Watch me tackle that evil writer's block, kay!? Here I go! Gyaaaaaah………!!! (Saito and Hiei: She's high now isn't she!? How did she ever have the time to like the both of us???)

**Trinity71: **Many thanks for reviewing! I understand how you feel about my not updating! Turns head away in shame! Forgive me! I only heard from you once and I didn't think you were interested any more! Sorry! I feel down when nobody updates too but I can't very well blame them now, can I? Ha ha ha! Big guilty feeling in me!

**Valianor's Twilight:** Thanks for reviewing! Yup! Plenty of 'em get bored when none of their favorite authors update! I'm included! Heh! Thanks for supporting me!

**Saitouu Ryuuji: **Mmmuah! Mmuah! I loooooooooovve you! You like Hiei too!? I think he's such an adorable little tree sprite! So kawaii! Ya just wanna squeeze 'im and cuddle 'im and kiss 'im and…..(The next 1000 words have been censored due to the fact that it is of no importance at all!) **Hiei:** Hn. Baka, onna! You can have her, old man!** Saito: **Nah! You take her! She's crazy about you! **Hiei: **Grumbles….Stupid females…..

**And here's my ficcie! The next chapter to AL!! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8. Strike II.

Minami walked carefully to the garden, where she could hear the voices of Yuki and Tokio.

They were playing by the flowers, near the koi pond.

Smiling as she walked, she heard the voices grew louder.

Tokio was holding Ryu in her arms and she looked like she was holding a priceless treasure and Yuki was instructing her on how to hold him properly.

"Make his head lean on your shoulder!" instructed Yuki, patiently, gesturing the act with her hands.

Tokio looked at Ryu, then slowly patted the baby's head so he leaned against her chest. Ryu rested his head on Tokio quite happily.

Reaching out with his small palms, he caught a bit of Tokio's scraggly, messy magenta colored hair and tugged at it.

"Urhhh…!" he gurgled in pleasure as he gave a couple of other tugs. Tokio couldn't help but let a giggle escape her.

Gently taking hold of Ryu's hand, she tried to stop him from making any other future tugs.

"Stop it, Ryu-chan!" giggled Tokio, "It kind of tickles!"

Looking at the change in Tokio's face with Ryu in her arms, Minami momentarily forgot the reason why she came over to them. She stood there almost stunned to see Tokio's face that was alight with happiness. She barely recognize the girl.

It was really surprising to see Tokio, the girl who was ever so rude, holding a baby in her arms and _giggling_! Tokio didn't seem the type to do something like that! She never even _smiled_! All she did was glare at people but there she was playing with a baby and giggling like any normal ten year old girl!

But the real surprise was that the smile that grazed Tokio's face and the expression on she had on, seemed to make the biggest differences from her normal angry self!

'She actually looked almost pretty for a second there!' Minami thought. 'All she needs is is a little bit of meat on her and some color and shine in her hair and she might just be….'

Suddenly, sensing her mother's presence, Yuki turned to look at Minami.

"Mother!" she called "What're you doing here?"

Snaping out of her thoughts and returning back to the present reality, Minami looked at her daughter.

"Oh! I wanted to speak with you!" she said, glancing at the folded paper in her hand.

Walking over to the children so they could hear her better, Minami unfolded the note and began reading it aloud.

"He's coming over?" Tokio asked, as soon as Minami finished reading.

"I'm afraid so. I think he wants to discuss about your future with him, Tokio." said Minami, taking the note into her kimono sleeve.

Tokio tightened her hold on Ryu slightly as the familiar angry spark returned to her cat-green eyes. The pleasure of holding Ryu in her arms were beginning to leave her as she had completely forgotten everything else except the topic at hand. Saito's coming over….

"What future?" Tokio asked bitterly, though the question was directed more to herself than Minami.

"There's no future for us! We mean nothing to each other!"

"Hey!" Yuki began, hotly as she shook her fist at Tokio. "Don't talk like that to my mother, you litt-"

Minami cut her off by taking hold of her daughter's shoulders.

"I'm sure that's not true, Tokio" Minami reassured her "You might just learn to like each other if you gave yourselves a chance!"

Tokio looked indifferent.

"Yeah? I doubt that!" she muttered under her breath. Damn it! She knew there was nothing she could do about it! Her marriage was settled and she didn't have anywhere else to go now that her parents were dead! Her only salvation was Saito…No matter how much she despised the man, Tokio knew she had no choice but to live with him once she was married to him. Tokio cringed at the idea of her and Saito being husband and wife!

Mianmi simply sighed. Tokio still needed to learn not to be so extreme. She had to learn to forgive people and give them a chance. That was a lesson she needed time to learn about, so Minami left her at that.

"You speak to okasan like that again and I'll slap your face so hard you won't be ableto eat for a week, you hear!" Yuki threatened Tokio as soon as Minami was out of sight.

Tokio shrugged as if it didn't bother her at all.

She held on to Ryu and stared at Yuki for a bit before saying quietly "You don't scare me, Yuki! I think I'm more afraid of my future than you…."

Then she handed Ryu to Yuki gently while the other girl took the baby in a daze. That wasn't like Tokio not to talk back to others in her usual rude manner. Yuki stood there for a while before realizing that Tokio had entered the house.

Saito took his time walking over to Minami's place. He wanted to run everything he had planned in his mind again and again so he wouldn't forget a single thing when he talked to Minami and Tokio.

0123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Saito wasn't usually a man to complain and despite the fact that Tokio was a girl who was positively too vile for words, he refused to make a big deal out of it. Now if only that ahou Okita would do the same! Saito mentally grumbled when he thought about what that evil boy did.

Flashback

"_Hai! Saito-san is betrothed to a most lovely girl! Her name is Tokio and she's perfect for our dear Saito-san!" Okita told a few of the men in the Shinsengumi._

"_Whaat?" asked a Sanosuke Harada dumbly "That slave driver's betrothed!? And how old was she again?"_

"_Really, Harada-san!," Okita smiled happily "Our Saito-san is betrothed to ten year old Tokio Takagi!"_

"_Heh heh! I didn't think Hajime would grow up so fast!" Shinpachi drawled, amusement shining in his eyes._

"_Hush now Shinpachi-san!" Okita cried putting a finger to his mouth "Saito-san might hear you!" And he giggled when he thought what Saito would do if he had heard them._

_Saito on the other hand couldn't figure out why every one in the whole damn dojo was looking at him and whispering. They kept stealing glances and snickered once in a while. Saito was beginning to feel uncomfortable when suddenly out of nowhere, Kondo popped out in front of him._

"_You bring that girl of yours here sometime, eh, Saito my boy! We'd like to have a look too!" he had said pleasantly, then patting the younger man's back he left just as suddenly as he came, leaving a confused Saito alone. It took only a few minutes for Saito to figure out the culprit of such evilness!_

_Saito was beyond angry! He knew exactly who it was that had told everyone about him being betrothed! It was that damn fool Okita!_

End of flashback.

But Saito had searched for the fool every where and he still couldn't find him! It would appear that most of the men liked Okita and were willing to help hide the ahou somewhere!

'If I get my hands on that boy, I will have his head!' he thought savagely.

He hadn't realized that he had already arrived at Minami's front gates. Minami appeared after he knocked on the door a few times.

"Hajime! What a pleasure it is to have you here! Please come in." Minami stood back to allow Saito through the door.

"I assumed you wanted to discuss a few things with me first before you talked to Tokio?" Minami asked as soon as they were sitting comfortably in the sitting room.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to tell you that you needn't worry about the girl so much. I have searched for a home that will satisfy her needs and mine. We will be living there shortly after we're married."

"Oh?" Minami raised and eyebrow at this "You plan on marrying her as soon as possible?"

"Yes, I do not wish to trouble you any further, Minami-san…" Saito replied.

Minami nodded and then smiled.

"She is no trouble at all, Hajime! I don't mind having her. I believe she can change!"

Saito didn't bother arguing with the older woman. He sighed and asked if he could meet the aforementioned girl.

Minami brought Saito to garden where both Yuki and Tokio were at. They weren't playing, they were talking. And both kept silent the minute they saw Saito. Yuki trembled slightly and excused herself from the two.

Tokio eyed Saito nonchalantly. He still looked the same; tall, lean and dangerous looking. She wanted nothing better to do than vomit her lunch down his gi at that moment but she controlled her anger and hatred. She tried her best at remaining calm.

Saito stared back at the girl before him. The ugliest girl alive…But she wasn't glaring so it must be the pinch he had given her last night.

'Hn, suppose she could change…'

"I'll marry you once the house I bought is ready" he said.

Tokio blinked. Once. Twice.

"We can live there as soon as we're married…" Saito continued. He didn't mind the girl's reluctance to reply. To him it was better that way.

"What's your reason to talk to me, then?" Tokio asked quietly. She didn't sound rude but she turned her back to him as she said this.

"I wanted to make more rules about our soon to be relationship." Saito answered her.

Tokio nodded sagely. "I knew it! I was thinking of adding some the next time we met…"

"Let's get to the point then!" Tokio turned to look at Saito.

"Separate bedrooms?"

Saito smirked. The girl was fast!

"Alright, girl. But I want you to handle all the female's duties such as the cleaning, the cooking, the laundry and everything else you females are meant to do."

Tokio grimaced "And what do _you_ do?"

"I put food on the table." Saito replied coolly.

"Okay, but you can't kiss or touch me once we're married!" Tokio cried.

Saito chuckled when he heard her say that.

"Do I look like I want to touch a piece of corpse?" he asked as he chuckled.

"It doesn't matter!" Tokio wheeled on him, fire blazing in her eyes. "You can't ever lay a finger on me, you hear!? This is very serious! Adults may hate each other but that doesn't stop them from touching one another!"

"Hn, don't worry, girl, I won't! Anything else?" Saito asked.

"Yes."

"And what's that?"

"Promise me, that I will never fall in love with you." Tokio whispered, breathlessly.

Saito frowned for a second before quickly covering it up. "I can't promise you anything because that is entirely up to you, girl." Saito said it casually as if he couldn't care less.

"Then you make sure I don't!" Tokio whispered again, this time viciously.

Saito smirked again. His soon to be wife was going to be quite interesting. She was quite the genius for her age. Especially on adult matters…

"Deal!" Saito said taking out his cigarettes and placing one in his mouth.

"Deal!"

* * *

**My apologies:** I'm sorry to have to say this but maybe this might be my last update this year! I told you guys about that darn exam I'm gonna tale next year and my mom's trippin' coz' she thinks I should start studying as soon as possible! But if she still allows me to use the computer for the rest of this holiday then I'll update as soon as I can! 


	9. Chapter 10 Taiji

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own anything from Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin itself. It all belongs to the great Nobuhiro Watsuki and unless I've changed to look like him and have somehow or other sported a male member on my anatomy then no, I don't own RK. Sad, isn't it?**

**Author's Note: My god I am soooooo sorry for the delay of this chapter! I wish I could just wither away and die every time I think about all my readers and them thinking about how horrible and cruel baby blues jaded has dropped dead because that would be the only proper reason for her not to update Against Love. I'm extremely 100ly sorry for all this. I've been a lazy bum when it comes to this fic. It's one that I find very and extremely difficult to write. Nevertheless, it is still one I am most fond of so I do wish all of you hadn't forgotten it. Review me, flame me or whatever else you can do to me about this fic because I'm looking forward to it. Yes, even the flames. Who cares if you get one of those? Just toss your head and throw pop corn at the computer screen and that should be enough. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter since like…Forever.**

* * *

Tokio sighed as she watched Saito grow smaller out of her sight. The talk she had with Saito had been frank, directly to the point. For the ten year old, she had never been so direct to an adult before. Tokio was a mean child and if she had her way she would have liked nothing better than to speak so frankly to grown ups but she knew that some of them, like her beloved father would just give her a spanking and she hated those very much. She avoided adults as much as she could but it was difficult because she needed servants to do her bidding and they all had been adults. None of them were children and Tokio never mixed around with the kids living around the street she had lived in. In short, Tokio was a human being who was neither fond of adults or children. She hated all mankind and that made mankind hate her with an equal passion. Everyone she met, it seemed, would attain some great dislike toward the hateful child she was.

Tokio didn't mind all this. In some sick part of her mind she even reveled in it. It was better not to be a slave to love because she thought it was useless emotion. Nobody needed it and it only made people look like fools.

She continued to look on forward even though Saito had long since been gone. What had happened? What was wrong with her? Why had she asked all those stupid questions?

_Promise not to fall in love with me……_

_Separate bedrooms…_

How idiotic! As if they were ever going to have a normal marriage life. It was just too ridiculous to think about and yet…Tokio couldn't stop herself from wondering why she had demand not to fall in love with Saito. Why should she have cared even if they did fall in love with each other? Albeit, love was a useless emotion but Tokio didn't think it was destructive.

_Would it be so awful if I did fall in love with someone? Would I still be the hateful person that I am? _

Hate turns to love…was that such a bad thing? With the millions of questions racing through her small spoilt ten year old mind, Tokio consoled herself that all these idiotic questions were all due to Saito. And quite frankly, he didn't mean anything at all to her at the moment. If he happened to get run over by a cart full of white radishes (which Tokio hoped would happen soon enough), she wouldn't have cared.

"So, how'd it go with Saito-sama?" asked Yuki, peeping from the door. Her small head seemed to bob slightly and she wore a look of fear.

Without looking at her, Tokio answered with a cold "Alright."

"You don't like Saito-sama much, do you?" asked Yuki softly as she watched Tokio intently.

"No, I don't like anyone at all" Tokio answered without hesitation.

"But with that old fart…You could say I despise him."

Yuki's eyes drifted to the door where Saito had gone through when he entered and left. She shuddered slightly as she thought about the terrifying man and his horrible evil looking amber eyes. His eyes were the ones that freaked her out the most. Cold and evil looking; they made him look like he was capable of killing anyone at the drop of a hat. Yuki knew that she didn't hate him but the third captain of the Shinsengumi was not her favorite person. He wasn't even close. Yuki liked Souji Okita way better than she did Saito. Souji was sweet and friendly and he sometimes brought her candies.

"It's alright. I don't like him much too…" she spoke with a tremor in his voice.

"Oh, I guess he's polite enough but those eyes…They scare me!"

Tokio cast a brief glance at Yuki and snorted.

"Hmph! He's just a cow."

And with that she turned and went into the house with Yuki.

The rest of the day went by smoothly enough. Tokio hadn't fought with Yuki although she did remain icily silent while Yuki tried to make friendly conversation. Once in a while, Tokio would glare at the girl so hard; Yuki would flinch under her gaze. Yuki would get so intimidated that she would completely cease talking.

Later that day, Yuki came in with honey cakes and tea in a tray. It was all just a simple snack at tea time and Minami herself prepared three cushions for all three of them to sit down and enjoy the tea. Instead of loosening up and getting friendlier, Tokio began to glare at Minami and Yuki even more ferociously. She sensed the reason for all the honey cakes and stuff where a plot of some kind. Most probably something that had to do with her. Tokio was a sharp girl and she didn't think the Matsuyamas would be friendly to her just because they felt like it.

Staring at the honey cakes intently, Tokio tried to figure out if they contained any sort of poison or some weird kind of truth serum. She had never seen one of those before but that didn't make her believe it didn't exist.

She sniffed the cake and then the tea. She put down the porcelain cup and fixed her burning eyes on Minami. Yuki flinched at this but Minami smiled at Tokio casually. If the cold gaze the spoilt child was giving her bothered her at all, she did not show it. She showed no signs of disappointment.

Tokio took Minami's normal vibe as confirmation that nothing was filled in the honey cakes that would affect her.

She nodded at both mother and daughter grudgingly and presumed to take a tentative bite out of one of the golden glazed cakes. She chewed it slowly and when she swallowed it, she did it like as if it was the vilest thing she ever tasted even though it wasn't.

"Did you make this?" she asked Minami her tone showing nothing. She wasn't rude but she certainly wasn't being friendly either.

"No, Yuki was the one who made these" Minami said her voice soft.

"They aren't so bad" Tokio said with a shrug "I've tasted worse things than that."

"Oh? And what might those be?" Minami probed gently. She was trying her best to worm her way in this small girl's heart. If she succeeded, then it would make things whole lot easier.

"I dunno…Maybe like that horrid Iruka's stew she made last year when I had a fever…"

Minami mentally patted herself on the back. This was getting easier.

"Why was Iruka's stew so horrible?" Yuki tried. She had to do some talking too otherwise Tokio was bound to figure out something was wrong.

"She had all this lumpy stuff innit. It looked like floating chicken shit or something and it sure tasted like hell…" Tokio said frowning as she remembered the disgusting thing.

_It seems to go smoothly as planned…_thought Minami.

The day passed on with cold stares, awkward silences and small talk. The sun was beginning to set when a knock came and Minami stood up to see who it was.

"Otosan!" cried Yuki happily as she forgot about Tokio and ran out of the house to greet her father in a tight embrace.

Tokio's eyes followed both mother and daughter as they went out to greet this man she had never met. Half of her hoped he was a kind man and the other half hoped and hoped that would be a pathetic wimp that she could bully. Unlikely. But it wasn't impossible. She didn't get up to meet him though. She went into her room instead.

Minami leaned her head onto her husband's shoulder.

"You're home early today, anata…" murmured Minami. Her breath caressed the front of her husband's shirt.

Yuki had her arms around her father's leg and she purred happily. Taiji looked down at both his wife and daughter. When he looked at his family like this he felt a warm glow in his heart that made him feel loved and content. There was nothing better than returning home to a house full of loved ones after a tiring day.

"Ah, yes, well, since Kondo-san had nothing else to do with me, I could go home early today," said Taiji and he smiled fondly at his wife and his hand went over to pat Yuki's head.

"Been helping your mother?" he teased Yuki.

"Of course I have!" Yuki cried defensively. She knew her dad was asking in a teasing manner but she knew he was serious. Taiji liked it if his daughter was helping out his beloved wife.

"Good girl!" and turning his attention back on to his wife he said "I heard we have a guest with us. How is she doing?"

Minami shook her head. Her eyes were downcast and she had her head bent.

"Physically she looks alright but I don't know about how she's feeling, Taiji. I've never met anyone like her before."

Taiji raised an eyebrow in question. He had heard very little about their young guest.

"Oh? Why is that so, my dear?"

Minami had her eyes fluttering every where when he asked her this. She couldn't find it in herself to actually look directly into his face at the thought of what she was about to say. Her pale complexion was getting paler and paler by the seconds.

"She…She's so strange…This girl is…! She hardly has any manners at all! She looks half starved and goodness the way she talks…It's almost enough to make me intimidated enough to hide myself in the closet, Taiji."

Taiji stared at his wife as she told him the details about this child. He was beginning to feel a growing dislike for the creature that could make his beloved wife this stressed. Despite that, Taiji reminded to keep his tongue in cheek until his wife had finished telling him everything there was to know.

"Taiji, this child…this girl…She makes my skin crawl in a way no other person has ever made me feel! She frightens me!" Minami continued. With each passing word her tone grew a note higher. It was clear that she was truly in distress.

"Frightens you, Mi-chan? Surely that's not true now is it?" Taiji teased his wife. He hoped it could help in relaxing her. He hated to see his wife in an emotional state. It made him feel unease as well.

"No, seriously, Taiji! She seems to enjoy scaring people too. And you know what, my love?" Minami cried; she gave him a sort of nervous kind of smile.

"What, love?" Taiji smiled at her in return but his was a calm and soothing one instead.

Minami shook her head as she laughed nervously.

"I-I…I can actually sense some good in her" she said grimly. Minami's lips were pulled into a thin straight line and Taiji saw she had tears in her eyes.

"I feel it, you know? It's there some where deep inside her. This is what puzzles me; the fact that she is capable of showing a better attitude but choosing not to" her voice shook but she continued.

"Huh he…he…You should have seen her earlier today. When Yuki offered her the honey cakes…I-I actually thought she was going to gauge our daughter's eyeballs out…She was absolutely repulsive."

She finished, looking extremely flustered and…Taiji thought, quite shaken by her description of their guest.

He felt pity rising in his throat as he watched his wife. Minami really meant everything to him and like all lovers, he felt her pain and he knew she felt his as well. He loved her unconditionally. It worried him to see her like this.

"There, there, Mi-chan…" he soothed her and his hand reached up to rub her arms affectionately.

"She seems difficult, our little guest, but I know you can handle her. You can always make children behave better."

Minami buried her face in his chest in an attempt to draw all the warmth he could give her. She raised her head to look into his dark chocolate eyes and her heart immediately began to soften for in it, she saw his love, his affections, were all hers.

"It's not that she's too difficult for me to handle, Taiji. It's just the fact that I can't help but think she's always been this way…Even before the fire killed her parents."

Taiji nodded and taking hold of his wife's hand and his daughter's in his other, he began to walk into the house.

It was going to affect him somewhat, meeting this child and Taiji hoped he was fully prepared.

Tokio was in her room. If it were up to her that would be where she would spend every day and every hour…at least until she would be able to get out of this house. Tokio felt burning murderous rage as she thought about what Minami might say to her husband. Her body tensed as she practically heard the awful remarks and descriptions of herself being told in great detail to the man. It was horrible…It would be even worse than what she had heard before, Tokio was sure of it.

Part of her felt like bursting out of the door and slapping each of their stupid kind hearted faces until her hands bled but Tokio stopped herself. She knew it wasn't possible and she didn't like to think of the consequences she had to bear afterwards. She sat on the floor with her back to the wall as she tried to think properly. She wanted to try to simmer down her anger, wanted to try to think rationally.

Despite knowing Minami for only a day or so, Tokio thought she wasn't such a bad sort. She had been kind, polite, and soft spoken. Tokio expected that she wouldn't be the type to talk dirt behind someone's back. Well, she hoped she wasn't. The woman seemed to have no threatening auras, much unlike Saito. Tokio could sense the dangerous vibe Saito inflicted from a mile away. The man was a monster…But so was she…

She felt her body relax a bit after deciding that Minami was not going to say bad things about her to her husband.

The shoji door, Tokio could hear, was being slid open. Footsteps began to fill the living room. Tokio knew in a matter of seconds, she would be introduced to Minami's husband.

She waited.

His outline could be seen through the thin paper door.

The door, _her_ door, slid open.

"Tokio," Minami called gently, "I'd like you to meet my husband, Taiji." Her voice; a soft and melodious tone made Tokio think of the chirping birds in the garden earlier. Her voice calmed Tokio's little heart that was beating faster than a hummingbird's wings.

"Taiji, this is Tokio. She's our guest."

Taiji nodded at Minami as she stepped out of the room. Tokio looked up to the towering man that stood before her.

'So this is her husband'

Taiji had sun tanned skin that was smooth and had a natural shine to it. Broad shouldered, he wasn't a very large man as he wasn't bulky and heavy looking. His arms and legs weren't thin but neither were they thick. Tokio could see that his arms were lined with muscles that weren't bulging out of his sleeves but were nevertheless apparent. His hair was a dark black; the color of a midnight sky. It was tied into a high ponytail similar to Saito's. And his eyes…Were watching her intently.

"Welcome to our humble home," he said quietly, all the while his eyes fixed on her. He wasn't friendly and he most certainly wasn't rude. Cautious would be good word to describe him.

Tokio smirked at this new found discovery.

"I hope that, in time, you will learn to like living here," Taiji pressed on. He was trying his hardest not to lose control.

The girl's smirk and the way she looked made Taiji's stomach churn. He had never before met a human being that made him feel this way. Minami was right; this girl truly was repulsive. Her extremely thin body made her look sickly. Her rib bones were clearly visible if she moved too much and her knees looked like ball bearings. For a girl that was meant to come from a wealthy family, she certainly didn't look like it. This child resembled more of one of those starving people in poor wretched countries. And her eyes, in that horrid expression she had on was disturbing beyond compare.

_A living corpse or perhaps a walking skeleton…So hideous._

Tokio nodded, her eyes left his and she allowed her body to relax.

Taiji kept his gaze on her even though she wasn't looking at him any more. He wanted nothing more than to pick up the girl and strike her face for being such a rude little animal but he stopped himself. She looked small and fragile but underneath all that he had a distinctive sense that she was much more dangerous than she looked. He had a hunch that if Tokio was provoked she was capable of hurting others if she had a mind to. Ugly she may be but she was a deadly cobra beneath all that sickly façade.

"I do not want you to feel unwelcome when I say this but I hope that you won't pressure my wife and daughter too much," his voice, he made sure, was nonchalant.

"I do not expect you to be kind or generous but I do want you to acknowledge their presence and obey my wife's rules."

His words cut through her like a sharp knife would. Tokio wasn't sure why that was so and she kept her looking at every where else except on Taiji. She pretended to listen to him in a bored manner and it was clear to her that it was a cover up to how she truly felt. Taiji was oblivious to this however and he thought she was the vilest thing to crawl itself on this poor unfortunate earth.

She nodded and yawned at the same time.

"I'll bid you good night then."

Seeing as he did not want to spend another minute with the horrible excuse for a girl, he left. He had never, in all his life, seen or met any thing that could make his stomach churn in absolute disgust. The only thing that had kept him from harming the girl was the fact that she was his guest. An extremely rude guest but any guest under the Matsuyama roof was treated with respect. He didn't think the girl deserved it but he knew as much as his next breath that respect was to be earned not demanded.

Closing the door Taiji walked to his own room. Tokio who couldn't have waited for any thing better than this simply waved her hand as if to say 'You have amused me enough and now I think that you are boring and that I hoped you could leave faster.'

A sigh escaped her lips as she heard his retreating footsteps through her thin door. She had not felt so trapped before. That was how she felt when Taiji was speaking to her; trapped. Her lungs suddenly felt tight and her small frame grew rigid even though she was leaning on a wall.

Tokio was an angry child. She was often unhappy and sometimes felt like she didn't really belong in the world. But Taiji's words had seem to imprison her in a steeled bar cage. She felt constricted and she had to fight off the overwhelming urge to scream at him and tell him that she had not wished to upset poor Minami and Yuki. She had wished and wished with all her might that she could have said she would obey all their rules and promise to behave herself. Most of all she wanted to say that she was sorry.

The hatred and jealousy in her heart would not allow her to do so. For Tokio was jealous of the Matsuyamas. She envied the warmth and love they shared, wished she could share it with them. But Tokio had been a prisoner for so long; she could not allow anyone into her hated cage nor could she open the bars and set her wings free.

A frustrated bird hat was imprisoned in a steel cage; its tired wings beating and beating furiously against the bars.

Tokio gasped and choked, her small body shook violently as she wept unashamed.

"I think you're right, dear wife," Taiji whispered softly against his wife's cheek, "She is repulsive, but I think, in time, she'll get better. With you as our magic wand, she'll get better."

His arms encircled his wife's torso and he drew her closer to him. Wanting to feel his heat, Minami nuzzled his neck gently.

Minami and Taiji had first met each other on their wedding day for they were betrothed to each other as was most marriages done during those days. Luckily for them, both young adults had fallen in love instantly. They had gazed at each other with love struck eyes then proceeded to run off into the bed room in haste (which disgraced both newly weds' families). They supported one another and were completely devoted to each other. Tokio's coming made them realize that this was a case none of them could pull through alone. They were going to need as much support as they could get.

"I hope so too, Taiji," she breathed and then allowed herself to feel the pleasures of the skin.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely loooong update. I just saw The Atonement starring Keira Knightely. I thought it was beautiful but truly and utterly sad at the same time. I hate that stupid sister Briony. Well, drop me a review and I hope you enjoyed that.**


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I'm very sorry I haven't written anything in a long long loooong time

**Author's Note: I'm very sorry I haven't written anything in a long long loooong time! Please forgive me. I hadn't realized how fast the time flew and I was already thrown into college! I did leave a note in my profile explaining that I might not be able to update as frequently. I'm very sorry. I did wish I could just sit at a computer and write and read fanfiction all day long but that is not possible. College life has been very exhausting and although it is still fun I find that I don't have enough time to update my fics. I'm so sorry. **

**Thank you to those who keep supporting me! I'm very grateful. And to those who reviewed me, know that I read your reviews but I just didn't have the time to reply. **


End file.
